


Hitchhikers

by British_Umbrella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Europe, F/F, Fluff, Hitchhiking, Romance, Summer, Travel, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: Всё становится неважным, когда Луна протягивает Джинни руку и приглашает её на танец. Они кружатся в нелепом, странном танце на пустой крыше чужого города. Они молоды и немного пьяны.- Мне 17 и я сумасшедшая, - смеется Лавгуд, целуя её в губы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с фикбука:  
> Джинни и Луна путешествуют автостопом. 
> 
> Автор любит путешествовать, хотя автостопом никогда не ездил (а хочется). Еще автор очень любит книги из серии "Автостопом по галактике" и Луну. Наверное, поэтому фанфик получился именно таким. 
> 
> Кривая иллюстрация от меня:  
> http://vk.com/photo73256920_363264900

* * *

 

_Ну вот, мне семнадцать, и я помешанная. Мой отец утверждает, что одно неизбежно сопутствует другому. Он говорит: если спросят, сколько тебе лет, отвечай, что тебе семнадцать и что ты сумасшедшая._

Рэй Брэдбери "451 градус по Фаренгейту"

 

 

Когда заканчивается битва за Хогвартс, оказывается, что проблемы никуда не исчезли. Возможно, их стало только больше. Так думает Джинни, собирая вещи в потрёпанный старый чемоданчик. Когда ещё шла война, у неё была цель в жизни и семья, которая её поддерживала. У нее был образ идеального парня и надежда, что когда закончится все это безумие, они смогут быть вместе.       

Не смогли.       

Джинни никого не винит, она улыбается всем фальшивой улыбкой и на все расспросы отвечает, что всё в порядке. Просто не получилось, вот и всё. Она соглашается с подругами, что потом они обязательно сойдутся вновь, нужно только переждать, отойти от войны. И дело не в том, что Гарри порой просыпается посреди ночи с кошмарами - так было и раньше. Может, дело в том, что Джинни теперь тоже не может спокойно спать?       

Просто война слишком сильно меняет людей, убеждает она саму себя, проверяя аптечку с зельями. Нет больше того смешного и нелепого мальчишки, что был героем её детства. Есть юноша с глазами, полными боли и отчаяния, который в мыслях всё ещё там - где-то в лесах, скрываясь от Волдеморта. У него круги под глазами и потерянный взгляд человека, который не знает, зачем он живет. Джинни не может помочь ему в этом. Возможно, это и есть суть проблемы.       

Нет больше той девчонки, что боялась сказать ему хоть слово и, смущаясь всего на свете, покрывалась противными красными пятнами - так краснеют только рыжие. Уизли ненавидела это, теперь ей уже все равно. Она уже давным-давно выросла, стала бойцом и, кажется, немного разочаровалась в жизни. Теперь ей больно смотреть на родителей. За месяц они постарели лет на десять, осунулись и даже их волосы перестали быть рыжими, как раньше, превратившись в тускло-серые. В их взглядах - боль от потери сына и грусть по всем погибшим. Джинни не хочет видеть их такими.       

Возможно, именно поэтому она решает сбежать.       

Наверное это подло с её стороны - бросить их всех. Но ей тоже больно, и она хочет уехать как можно дальше, чтобы собраться с силами и пережить ещё один учебный год. И она уходит ночью, стараясь никого не разбудить, оставляет записку на столе кухни, заверяя, что с ней всё будет в порядке, и она вернется в августе. Она старается верить в это. Джинни уходит, оставляя дом позади и теперь всё, что у неё есть - это старый чемоданчик, видавший лучшие времена.

 

***

 - Давай уедем отсюда, - говорит ей Луна.       

 - Куда?       

 - Куда-нибудь, где нас никто не найдет. Даже не так... - Луна пожимает плечами и сдувает волосы, попавшие в глаза. - Зачем? Это правильный вопрос, - не дожидаясь ответа, она тут же произносит:

 - Затем, что так нужно, разве ты не чувствуешь этого?       

Джинни отрешенно кивает, она понимает её, но всё же это кажется чертовски глупой затеей.      

 - Мы молоды, нам 17, мы имеем право творить безумства. Разве нет? Мы слишком рано постарели, но можно заставить время замереть, хотя бы на одно это лето, - Луна витает в облаках, но Джинни внезапно понимает - так надо.    

Через неделю она выходит из дома с чемоданом и не оглядывается назад.

 

***

 - Магический мир слишком маленький, все наши судьбы плотно переплетены друг с другом, - говорит Луна, - мир маглов наоборот обезличен. Иногда я думаю, что они носятся потерянные по своим слишком большим городам и ищут давно утерянных "своих" людей.      

Девушки пытаются избегать всех волшебных мест: если уж и сбегать, то правильно. Встречаются на маленькой железнодорожной станции и молча садятся в вагон. Джинни пытается уснуть, а Лавгуд сидит, подогнув под себя ноги, и читает книгу, держа её вверх тормашками. На Луне ярко-жёлтая блузка и малинового цвета юбка, а на её шее звенят, ударяясь друг о друга тяжёлые синие бусы. Джинни становится спокойнее - эта, как и всегда, странная и немного нелепая девушка становится единственной постоянной величиной во всём этом хаосе.       

Первым делом они едут в Лондон. Лавгуд говорит, что магловский город прекрасен, и они обязательно должны его осмотреть. Она тащит Уизли к Биг Бену, на Трафальгарскую площадь и на лондонское око, цитируя наизусть отрывки из магловского путеводителя и добавляя от себя невероятные рассказы и легенды. Над некоторыми из них Джинни очень хочется посмеяться, но она сдерживается, не желая обижать подругу.       

Луна ведет её в сэконд-хенд и подбирает ей магловскую одежду всех оттенков зеленого и голубого.  

 - Ты очень красивая, - просто говорит она, поправляя складки на небесно-голубом платье Джинни, - ты словно реинкарнация озерной феи.       

Луна находит книжный развал и вручает ей книгу со странным названием. "Автостопом по галактике", Дуглас Адамс, так она называется. Джинни это ни о чём не говорит, но яркая обложка не внушает ей доверия, даже не смотря на то, что с обратной стороны большими красными буквами написано "Не паникуй!".  

 - У нас будет почти так же, но без пришельцев и уничтожения земли, только приключения и автостоп, - Лавгуд смеётся, а Уизли только в недоумении моргает, смотря на подругу.       

Из Лондона они уезжают с утра, переночевав в дешёвом хостеле. В огромной комнате кроме них ещё человек пять. Джинни привыкла жить в тесноте, и люди вокруг ни капли не смущают её. Они рассказывают о своих путешествиях и дают ей выкурить первую в её жизни сигарету. Она засыпает под тихое пение Луны, которой вторят голоса незнакомых маглов. Впервые за долгое время в её снах нет места смертям и боли. Она видит загадочную фею из озера и Лондон с высоты птичьего полета.

 

***

Луна поразительно много знает о маглах, она рассказывает ей об их культуре и истории. Терпеливо объясняет, как снимаются фильмы. Джинни сбита с толку таким количеством информации и мало что понимает. Зато в рюкзаке Луны лежит кассетный плеер, который она достает, когда они застревают на безлюдной трассе неподалеку от столицы, и протягивает Уизли один из наушников. Оказывается, что музыка маглов ничем не хуже музыки волшебников. И вскоре они уже вдвоем подпевают Битлам, утверждающим, что все, что нам всем нужно - это любовь.       

Спустя пару дней на заправке под Вустерем их подбирает забавный рыжий парнишка, откликающийся на имя Джонни. Ему 25, он шотландец и направляется в Кардифф. В его машине играет Pink Floyd вперемешку с Джексоном. Он не прочь подвезти их бесплатно, они отплачивают ему историями и песнями. Говорит в основном Луна, поёт тоже она. Сидящая позади Уизли читает уже вторую книжку из серии, увлеченная приключениями Артура Дента. Вогоны в книге палят по "Золотому сердцу", когда Джинни понимает, что влюбляется в голос Луны. Ей становится стыдно за то, что за последнюю неделю она ни разу не вспоминала о Гарри.    

Джонни оказывается забавным и очень добрым парнем. Они с Луной всерьёз обсуждают мозгошмыгов и возможные места их поселения, а потом, когда часа через два они оказываются в городе, он приглашает их к себе. Вечером у него собирается целая толпа студентов. Джинни понимает, что она бесконечно счастлива в этот момент. Они задерживаются в городе всего на пару дней - достаточно для того, чтобы всё здесь изучить, а потом Лавгуд достаёт карту Европы. Зато они покупают укулеле* и Джонни с Луной учат Джинни играть. И, наверное, они окончательно свихнулись, но, чёрт побери, впервые за долгое время они вновь ощущают себя живыми. Луна закрывает глаза и не глядя тыкает пальцем в карту.      

 - Что ты думаешь об Италии? - спрашивает она.      

 - Думаю, что мне повезло, что ты не указала на Финляндию или еще какую-то холодную страну, - смеётся в ответ Джинни.

 

***

У них заканчивается наличность, когда они добираются до Парижа. Что ж, это должно было когда-нибудь произойти, чудо, что они вообще смогли заехать так далеко. Они ведьмы, так что у них получается порой экономить на жилье - когда есть возможность поставить волшебную палатку, но им все равно приходится покупать еду и оплачивать проезд на некоторых промежутках маршрута. Большинство же средств уходит на паром до континента.      

 - Я всегда мечтала побывать в Париже, - говорит Джинни, когда они останавливаются у Эйфелевой башни. Луна скидывает на землю рюкзак и задорно ей подмигивает. Она снимает с головы соломенную шляпку и, кинув её на землю, начинает петь. Уизли подыгрывает ей, пока ещё неумело перебирая струны. За пару часов у них получается неплохо подзаработать. Девушки решают отметить это, купив вина, сыра и, конечно же, багетов. Позже они сидят на прохладном булыжнике в небольшом парке на острове Сите и смотрят на Сену. И прислониться к Луне, обняв её рукой и положив голову на её плечо, кажется сейчас самой правильной вещью на свете.

Джинни настаивает на том, чтобы они задержались в Париже на неделю. По утрам они пьют чёрный кофе с круасанами, а после отправляются в центр и зарабатывают музыкой. Собрав достаточно средств, они едут гулять, иногда выбирая наугад станцию метро. В один из дней девушки берут напрокат велосипеды, и Луна учит Джинни кататься на них. Вначале получается нелепо. Они смеются, а Лавгуд с серьезным видом утверждают, что Уизли слишком много думает и из-за этого мозгошмыги не дают ей поехать. Когда у Джинни получается, они медленно, с постоянными остановками, решают доехать от станции метро Бастилия до Нотр-Дам-де-Пари.       

Париж очаровывает их. Весь третий день они проводят в музее Орсе, Луна снова берёт на себя роль экскурсовода. Их обеих завораживают картины Ван Гога, и им кажется, что пусть даже они и неподвижны, но есть в них что-то волшебное и неземное. Уизли покупает открытку с подсолнухами, но так и не решается её отправить. Возможно зря - через пару дней их находит сычик Рона. Джинни боится читать письмо, но Луна берет её за руки и становится чуточку легче. Брат не ругается и не зовёт обратно, его письмо слишком спокойное и даже в чем-то мудрое, такое, какое вряд ли написал бы довоенный Рон. Он рассказывает о том, что происходит у них, как он поддерживает родителей и Джорджа, ставшего серой тенью себя прошлого. Он пишет о том, что Гарри уже неделю не выходит на улицу и что Гермиона даже по её меркам слишком много читает. Рон пишет, что, кажется, правда любит её и хочет провести с ней всю свою жизнь, но считает, что пока не время об этом говорить. Слишком много потерь. Джинни улыбается. Она уверена, когда-нибудь эти двое будут прекрасной парой, и она будет подружкой невесты на их свадьбе. Когда-нибудь... когда она вернётся к Гарри и всё в их жизни наладится.    

Она рассказывает брату о путешествиях по Англии, про Джонни, музыку и Париж. Письмо получается слишком длинным и сумбурным, но, по крайней мере, искренним.       На следующий день они отправляются дальше.

 

***

Они собираются выезжать утром, но - как и всегда - ничего и никогда не идёт по плану. Джинни смотрит на Луну - в яркой, разноцветной одежде, с большим рюкзаком за плечами и цветами в волосах. На её шее чистое махровое полотенце (Уизли радуется, что понимает эту отсылку), а на ногах давным-давно стоптанные розовые кеды. Лавгуд чем-то похожа на инопланетянку... или на городскую сумасшедшую. Но хей, так ведь веселее! А ещё Луна рисует большую радужную надпись "Мы потрясающие. Брюссель. Пожалуйста" и с гордым видом поднимает её над головой. Джинни хочет возразить, что они собирались в Италию, но потом думает, что им всё равно, куда ехать. Сначала Брюссель? Что ж, она там не была. Она вообще мало где была до этого путешествия - дом, Лондон, школа, Египет... Так странно, что теперь она может ехать, куда захочет.       

Их подбирает толпа шумной молодежи на микроавтобусе, и Джинни приходится сидеть, тесно прижавшись к Луне. Она не испытывает никакого дискомфорта, наоборот, ей становится тепло и уютно. Их высаживают в Кортрейке, и Луна, поддавшись моменту, на прощание целует в щёку одного из парней. На немой вопрос Джинни она отвечает "так надо". На улице начинает темнеть, а им все никак не удаётся поймать попутку, пожалуй, в первый раз за всю их дорогу Уизли начинает жалеть, что не взяла с собой метлу. Им приходится в темноте искать кэмпинг и ставить палатку. И, уже засыпая, Джинни чувствует, как Луна ложится рядом с ней, обнимает и снова прижимается к ней.      

 - С тобой тепло и не снятся кошмары, - сонно поясняет она.       

Бельгия зелёная, так думает Уизли, рассматривая леса из окна очередного автомобиля. За дни, проведённые в пути, она привыкает к еле заметному запаху бензина и мерному гудению мотора. К тому, что иногда по часу приходится стоять с вытянутой рукой, пытаясь найти машину, что их подвезёт. Она привыкает к батончикам мюсли и овсянке быстрого приготовления. Ей кажется, что она вряд ли снова сможет жить без песен и историй Луны, без забавных маглов и постоянно сменяющихся пейзажей. У магловского мира есть своё очарование, и Джинни не уверена, что захочет с ним распрощаться.     

До Брюсселя их подбрасывает дальнобойщик - коренастый немец, без умолку болтающий о футболе. На прощание он предлагает им заехать по дороге в Кёльн. Луна пожимает плечами - почему бы не добавить ещё один пункт назначения? У них впереди есть как минимум ещё один месяц. "Сколько дорог должен пройти человек?" - смеётся Джинни, а Луна с серьезным видом отвечает "42".**    

В Брюсселе они находят маленький, уютный кинотеатр с фильмами на английском языке. Ближайший показ - "Шоу Трумена"***, вышедший в этом году. Кроме них двоих в кинотеатре почти и нет никого. Джинни смотрит свой первый в жизни фильм, приоткрыв рот от удивления. Оказывается, маглы умеют творить настоящие чудеса, создавая движущиеся картинки с пронзительными историями. А ещё она думает о Гарри и о его жизни "под куполом" внимания. Каково это - жить, когда тебя все узнают, наблюдают за тобой, просчитывая каждый шаг и делая на тебя ставки? Наверное, как минимум хреново. Ему необходимо уехать - сбежать хотя бы на время, так же, как им. И она обязательно скажет ему это... как только сама вернётся.       

В Кёльне они остаются всего на один день, останавливаясь у девушки, которая их подвезла. Они гуляют по центру города, заходят в знаменитый собор, а после Луна решает, что они обязаны посетить музей кёльнской воды. Она не знает куда идти, и у них нет с собой карты. Они, конечно же, теряются в городе. 

 - Это же самое настоящее приключение, - говорит Лавгуд. – Только потерявшись, ты можешь по-настоящему узнать место, - оно стоит того, думает Джинни, обнимая смеющуюся Луну, пусть даже они и оказываются на одной той же площади уже третий раз. Да и духи здесь правда потрясающие.       

Франкфурт поражает её огромными небоскребами и нищетой. В их семье никогда не было много денег, но по крайней мере у них была гордость и честь. Уизли становится тошно от вида и запаха тел, валяющихся на обочинах и в парках. Они воняют грязью и перегаром и зачем-то пихают в свои руки длинные, тонкие иглы.      

 - Что они делают? - спрашивает она у Луны.      

 - Поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать, - у Лавгуд непривычно серьезный и печальный голос. Она жалеет всех этих запутавшихся людей. - Пойдем отсюда, я читала об одном месте... Мы должны это увидеть - её голос наигранно весёлый. Она берёт Джинни за руку и тащит её на крышу одного из торговых центров.

У Уизли перехватывает дыхание, когда она смотрит вниз - под вечер город освещают тысячи огней, ездят авто, но по-настоящему её потрясают все те же небоскрёбы - сияющие в ночном небе разноцветными огнями, возвышающиеся над всей нищетой города. Город контрастов, слишком резких и ярких. Джинни не нравится Франкфурт, но ей нравится эта крыша и безмолвное величие зданий. Луна достаёт из рюкзака две бутылки пива, неловко улыбаясь и поясняя, что невозможно быть в Германии и не попробовать его.       

В баре на крыше начинает играть заводная мелодия, а чьи-то пьяные голоса вторят ей, абсолютно не попадая в ноты. Небоскрёбы продолжают сиять в ночи, и где-то там, внизу, полиция закрывает глаза, проезжая мимо наркоманов. Пьяные голоса вопят, прося малышку шлёпнуть их ещё разок.*4 Но это всё становится неважным, когда Луна протягивает Джинни руку и приглашает её на танец. Они кружатся в нелепом, странном танце на пустой крыше чужого города. Они молоды и немного пьяны.      

 - Мне 17 и я сумасшедшая, - смеется Лавгуд, целуя её в губы.

 

***

Чтобы добраться до Италии, им приходится пересечь Австрию. Джинни влюбляется в горы, горные реки и водопады. «Когда-нибудь я снова вернусь сюда» - говорит она, устанавливая палатку.       

Они много целуются. Луна целует её в лоб каждую ночь перед сном и каждое утро в губы. Джинни притягивает её к себе за отвороты цветной рубашки и целует, когда они стоят на трассе и не могут поймать попутку. Из проезжающей машины слышится одобрительный свист. Они смеются и кружатся в вальсе без музыки.      

 - Ты сводишь меня с ума, - говорит Джинни. И Луна серьезно кивает ей в ответ – «Ты просто заразилась моим безумием».

 

***

 - В Венеции 118 островов и 160 каналов, магловские учёные постоянно говорят, что когда-нибудь этот город полностью уйдет под воду. Ни в коем случае нельзя упускать возможность побывать здесь, пока ещё не поздно. Нам крайне повезло, что мы родились именно в эту эпоху.      

 - Еще бы без Волдеморта, вообще прекрасно было бы, - ворчит Джинни. Ей до сих пор бывает трудно произносить это имя и иногда ей кажется, что война всё ещё не закончилась. И её всё ещё слегка укачивает после корабля, на котором они добрались в город. Венеция встречает их палящим солнцем и толпами людей на площади Сан Марко. Персональные гондолы стоят слишком дорого, и они втискиваются в речной трамвайчик, чтобы посмотреть на Гранд канал. Джинни мутит от запаха людского пота и тел, плотно прижатых к ней. Но Луна вытаскивает её на случайной остановке и тащит вглубь улиц, намеренно теряясь в переплетении каналов и мостов.       

Уходя вглубь, они рассматривают настоящий город. Лавгуд безостановочно тараторит, рассказывая местные мифы и легенды. И, целуя её на одном из бесконечных горбатых мостиков, Джинни понимает, что влюблена. Безумно влюблена в эту сумасшедшую девчонку.       

И с каждым мгновением это чувство становится всё больше. Когда Лавгуд покупает им двоим венецианские маски. Когда они ужинают при свечах, и Луна вполголоса начинает петь о прекрасной ночи*5. Когда они, не найдя ночлега, бродят всю ночь по городу и встречают рассвет, сидя на набережной.       

Джинни не знает, что будет, когда придёт время возвращаться в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, не знает, что будет с ней и Луной… с Гарри и всеми остальными.       

Единственное, в чём Джинни уверена - она бесконечно счастлива прямо сейчас. А всё остальное не имеет никакого значения.

 

 

_Бесконечность сама по себе плоска и неинтересна. Смотря вверх в ночное небо, мы смотрим в бесконечность — расстояние непостижимо, и потому лишено смысла._

Дуглас Адамс "Автостопом по галактике"

**Author's Note:**

> * Маленькая гавайская гитара.  
> *2 Частичная цитата и отсылка к серии прекраснейших книг "Автостопом по Галактике", "Не паникуй!", Артур Дент, вогоны и полотенце тоже являются отсылками к ним.  
> *3 Фильм 1998 года о человеке, чья жизнь - огромное тв-шоу, и он единственный, кто не знает об этом, поскольку все люди вокруг него - актёры.  
> *4 "Hit me baby one more time" - песня Бритни Спирс.  
> *5 "Bella Notte" - песня из мультика "Леди и Бродяга" 1955 года.


End file.
